The primary objective of the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Shared Facility (BBSF) is to provide centralized statistical services and collaborative research support for the research projects of the Cancer Center. To accomplish this, the BBSF has the following specific aims: 1) coordinate and manage statistical activities in the Cancer Center, ensuring that investigators have ready access to statistical consultation and support; 2) provide data analysis for Cancer Center projects using contemporary statistical methodologies; 3) provide statistical consultation on study design and research proposal development including pilot projects; 4) participate in teaching and training activities of the Cancer Center; 5) provide data management for the Clinical Protocol and Data Management (CPDM) Shared Facility including integration with OnCore; 6) develop and manage SPORE databases; 7) provide support for analysis of genetic data from UAB's Microarray Shared Facility and Hudson Alpha; 8) maintain a data and information computing system integrated with the Cancer Center's Data Sharing Plan; 9) develop methodologies for novel experimental designs and analyses that will enhance the BBSF's technical capabilities in providing collaborative research support. In addition to supporting the conventional needs of researchers, the BBSF has responded to the increasing role of multidimensional data analyses in mechanistic and functional studies using 'omic' technologies. The BBSF currently is composed of a team of faculty members and support staff from the Division of Preventive Medicine in the School of Medicine, and additional adjunct faculty from the Department of Biostatistics in the School of Public Health. By organizing as the BBSF they provide the Cancer Center investigators easy access to well-established and comprehensive biostatistical support in a very costeffective manner. The BBSF also has several integrative functions, as noted by the support for the SPOREfunded projects and the management of OnCore for the Clinical Protocol and Data Management (CPDM) Shared Facility. Importantly, the BBSF also serves as a continuous point of contact with our partners, Morehouse School of Medicine and Tuskegee University, by providing regular support and training in research design as part of the Cancer Partnership. The success of the facility is evident through the high volume of publications for which the BBSF provided key support in research design and statistical analyses.